one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bossk vs Deathstroke
Bossk vs Deathstroke is Peep4Life's sixty-third OMM. Description Star Wars vs DC! Two elite bounty hunters collide in my sixty-third one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Bossk had his target in his sight and just as his finger coiled around the trigger, his target fell. But not to his shot. Bossk looked around and saw Deathstroke, who had just reloaded his weapon. Bossk then went to claim the item from his target as demanded by his client. But Deathstroke fired again, this time at Bossk who barely dodged. He growled and turned to Deathstroke "You'll die for that!" Go for broke! Fight! ''' Bossk backed up behind a set of barrels and waited out the sniper fire of Deathstroke. After a brief while, Deathstroke slowly advanced, changing to his sub machine guns. Bossk peaked over the barrels and immediately ran to a side to evade the gunshots. The reptile received multiple shots to the body but it was nothing too major. Bossk drew his blaster rifle and fired away, tagging Deathstroke on the knee. Deathstroke fell to said knee and brought his sword into play. He ran at Bossk and sliced for his neck but Bossk grabbed Deathstroke's hands and forced his weapon away. The two fought hand to hand trading punches and generally just swatting each other in the head as hard as they could manage. It was Bossk who found an opening though, applying a sleeper on Deathstroke. However, Bossk soon found a grappling hook around his body and with a strong tug, both bounty hunters were on the ground. Bossk scrambled for his blaster rifle but received a stab in the back from Deathstroke. Bossk snarled in pain and swept Deathstroke's legs from under him. Bossk grabbed a thermal detonator and hurled it Deathstroke's way. Deathstroke barely dodged and fired at Bossk again with his sniper rifle. Bossk went behind a wall and removed the sword from his body. He then took to throwing another thermal detonator but this was a distraction so he could get closer and throw one of the barrels from before at Deathstroke. The barrel caught him in the head and stunned him. This was Bossk's chance! He grabbed the hook from earlier and bound it around Deathstroke's throat. He then pulled it as hard as he could and choked Deathstroke before throwing him into a nearby wall. Deathstroke caught Bossk with a stiff punch but quite frankly, this only angered Bossk more and he began beating on Deathstroke. He was kicked away and again shot by the sub machine guns. Bossk rolled a thermal detonator and just as Deathstroke stood over him, the Trandosha threw him over by the explosive. The fire from the blast engulfed Deathstroke. '''KO Bossk staggered to his initial target and picked up the item. At least no one could say he hadn't earned these credits. As Bossk got to his starfighter, Deathstroke emerged from the rubble and fired at Bossk. Bossk simply turned his craft around and blew Deathstroke to smithereens. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Bossk! Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles Category:"Bounty Hunter" themed OMM Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights